helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Cha cha SING
from album Berryz Mansion 9 Kai' ---- '''Released' July 25, 2012 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V Recorded 2012 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Berryz Koubou Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Chou HAPPY SONG BeriKyuu 2nd Single (2012) Next: WANT! 30th Single (2012) ]] cha cha SING is the 29th Single of Berryz Koubou. It was released on July 25, 2012. The single was released in 7 editions: Regular, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C, Single V, and 2 Event V. The single charted #6 in the weekly oricons, ran for 4 weeks with an estimated of 33,001 copies sold. The Single V for the single sold 1,254 copies. cha cha Sing is a cover song, originally sung by Thai singer Bird Thongchai. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|cha cha SING (MV) CD #cha cha SING (Bird Thongchai cover) #Loving you Too much (Bird Thongchai cover) #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taiso (ももち! 許してにゃん♡体操; Momochi! Forgive Me-ow Calisthenics) - Momochi (Tsugunaga Momoko feat. Berryz Koubou) #cha cha SING (Instrumental) #Loving you Too much (Instrumental) #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taiso (Instrumental) - Momochi (Tsugunaga Momoko feat. Berryz Koubou ) Limited Edition A DVD #cha cha SING (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #cha cha SING (Close-up Berryz Koubou Ver.) Single V #cha cha SING (MV) #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taiso (MV) - Momochi (Tsugunaga Momoko feat. Berryz Koubou) #Making of (メキング映像) Event V (cha cha SING) #cha cha SING (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #cha cha SING (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #cha cha SING (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #cha cha SING (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #cha cha SING (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #cha cha SING (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #cha cha SING (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Event V (Loving you Too much) #Loving you Too much (MV) #Loving you Too much (Close-up Berryz ver) #Loving you Too much (Party ver) #Making of (メキング映像) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Concert Performances #cha cha SING #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kaneko Rie, Tanabe Nanami, Takagi Sayuki, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Oda Sakura, Kosuga Fuyuka, Uemura Akari #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ - with ℃-ute #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ #Loving you Too much #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou #*Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ Song Information ;cha cha SING *Lyrics: Mukek Jongmankhong *Japanese lyrics: Tsunku *Music: Sudsan Wongsamut *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Vocals: **Tsugunaga Momoko & Sugaya Risako (main vocals) **Natsuyaki Miyabi & Kumai Yurina (minor vocals) ;Loving you Too much *Lyrics: Apisit Opasimlikit *Japanese Lyrics: Tsunku *Music: Thana Lawasut *Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Rap Arrangement: U.M.E.D.Y. *Vocals: **Natsuyaki Miyabi & Sugaya Risako (main vocals) **Tsugunaga Momoko & Kumai Yurina (minor vocals) **Shimizu Saki & Natsuyaki Miyabi (rap) ;Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi *Chorus: NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei *Vocals: **Tsugunaga Momoko (main vocal) **Shimizu Saki ( Trivia *This is Berryz Koubou's 2nd cover single. *The song comes from "RAO-MAH-SING" ( Thai: เรามาSing ) by Bird Thongchai McIntyre or "Phi Bird", Thai famous pop singer. *The original version of “cha cha SING ” and “Loving you Too much” can be found as the second and third track on the 2010 album "อาสาสนุก " by Bird Thongchai (เบิร์ด ธงไชย แมคอินไตย์) called “เรามา Sing” and “Too Much So Much Very Much.” *This is the first Berryz Koubou single to have a solo song by a member. *There is a Flash Mob version of the single. *This is their first single with 3 MVs. *This is the first Berryz Koubou single to have an Official Website. *The "cha cha SING" MV is Berryz Koubou's most-viewed YouTube video. *"Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taiso" debuted at #1 on Recochoku's daily music video chart, and ranked at #3 on Recochoku's weekly music video chart. *It was released on the same day as Up Up Girls (Kari)'s Uppercut! / Yuudachi! Through the Rainbow. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 33,001* Videos File:Berryz Kobou - Cha cha SING (Flash Mob Full ver.)|Flash Mob Ver. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: cha cha SING, Loving you Too much, Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taiso Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2012 Singles Category:2012 Releases Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Single Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2012 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2012 Event Vs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:Cover Single